Crimson Red
by reejero
Summary: **Complete** This is for the KAEX Challenge 'Pick a Color'. "I was always into the girly pastel colors, until one day Red was all I could think of". This is a one-shot.


Crimson Red

 **In response to KAEX Challenge of 'Pick a Color'**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. I just own my OC

 **Author's Note** : So here is my first ever-published story. I had fun thinking this up and inspired me on writing more. I decided to do a Lance one shot. I love Keith and Allura but the rest of the guys need love too. I appreciate the feedback from readers, as it will help me grow as a writer. Constructive criticism is always welcoming. I do hope you enjoy the one-shot

Crimson Red- that was the color that had become my favorite, replacing the past pastel colors that I grew up with as child. In actuality, it was any shade of red but the deeper color red had taken first place in my life. I tried to get my hands on any shade of red I could get at the local shops to decorate my house with. I had even started to breed a rare flower, Tuberous Begonia, which was unknown in these parts of Arus. I bought the seeds from an off-worlder who just wanted to get rid the last of his supply. My friends thought that I was out of my mind but I didn't let their protest deter me from my goal. Now, I have a garden full of these beautiful rare flowers, which I sell on occasion to the town's folks when we have special events.

Today was a special day for me. I had been invited to a Royal Dinner party at the Castle of Lions a few weeks back. I had thought this was some type of joke but the Royal Staff assured me this was as real as it got. My friends were so excited that they didn't stop squealing through out the entire day. As I looked at the ancient grandfather clock, it was time to start getting ready. I walked into my room to look at the dress I had made for the occasion. As you may have guessed, it was red but the design was simple. It was made of lace overlaying Arusian silk. I had spent most of my time making the dress, remembering things here and there my mother had taught me growing up. As difficult as it was making this dress, it was my proudest achievement so far. If mom were here, she would have patted my head and smiled. That was all I really needed from her to encourage me. As thoughts of her crept in, a lump in my throat started to form. I took a deep breath and thought ' _Now is not the time_ '. I turned my heels and headed to the refresher.

After about an hour, I was ready to go to the party. The girls had come over to help me with my hair and makeup. They decided to pull my long curly black hair in an up do while the makeup was kept very simple. The last part of the ensemble was putting on my mother's earrings. As I put on my heels, a soft knock was heard from the door. "Be right there" was what I said as I grabbed my house key card along with clutch. As soon as I opened the door, the Royal Driver bowed, politely asking if I was ready. I nodded yes and stepped onto the pathway of my house, closing the door behind me. The driver opened the carriage door directing me to enter inside. After a few seconds, the carriage began moving towards its final destination.

On our way to the castle, we passed by the fields that were now blooming lavender flowers. I couldn't help but think back on the fateful day. I was in this same field picking up lavender flowers for my mother when the Drule Empire launched its attack on Arus and headed straight to our town. I was so frightened that I hid amidst the growing fields. As the Voltron Force fought the enemies in the sky, the Drule foot soldiers made their way to town terrorizing everyone. My mother escaped frantically looking for me at the flowering fields.

"Raven, Raven. Where are you?" she screamed.

Hearing her voice, I stood up from my hiding place and ran towards her but I had not noticed the enemy ship circling above. The ship dived towards me and began to fire from above. Mother noticing the danger, pushed me as hard as she could to the side and sacrificed herself in my place. All I could do was scream. The enemy came around again for do over but had not contemplated running into the Red Lion. The Red Lion shredded the ship as a sharp scissors goes through paper. There was nothing left except for black smoke. The mighty Lion stationed itself on the fields as I ran to my mother's side picking her lifeless body gently in my arms. The tears streaming down my face where too many to count. They dripped on my mothers face glistening as the rays of the peaking sun made its ways through the clouds.

Through my quiet sobs, I had not realized my savior was standing next to me. After a few moments, I felt a hand on my shoulders and the voice saying, "I'm sorry for your loss". His voice was as soothing as a cool summer night breeze, which provided me with a sense of peace that I knew I would need. After a few more moments, he leaned down and picked up my mother's body beckoning me to follow him. I knew on that day that I would follow him anywhere.

By special request by my savior, my mother was buried in the lavender fields she came to love. The town folks attended the proceedings as well as my savior and even Princess Allura herself attended. After the ceremony, he made his way towards me, bowed respectfully and handed me some red peony flower arrangements. I bowed as well and said, " Thank you for all you have done Mr. McClain. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"Please just call me Lance, Ms. Snow."

"Please call me Raven," I replied to Lance. "Raven," he repeated softly to no one in particular. I smiled, took a few steps towards him, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before I turned to head back home. After a few weeks, I began to see Lance around town about twice a week. If it was coincidence or deliberate, it made no difference to me. Just to be able to see him and have a conversation with him, made my day. At the urging of my friends, I brought one of the potted Begonia's to the castle. That was one of the most awkward moments I had experienced. Commander Kogane received me at the castle grounds on this particular day. It seemed Lance was unavailable to meet me, so Kogane came on his behalf. I was so flushed with embarrassment that I just handed the flowerpot to Kogane and ran swiftly back to my horse to head on home. That same night, Lance stopped by my house to thank me for the flowers. We headed towards the flower fields and spoke until the early morning light. That was a year ago today.

The quick jerk of the carriage alerted me we had arrived to the castle. The driver helped me out of the carriage and my stomach began to do flip-flops. I was so nervous walking towards the palace that I stumbled on the carpet. A quick hand grabbed my elbows to help steady me. When I looked up to say thank you, I was greeted by the mischievous smile that I had come to love. Lance steadied me and waited till I was ready to continue towards Royal Party.

"Mr. McClain," I said.

"Ms. Snow," he replied.

*Lance POV*

I was so nervous that I couldn't stop pacing in the dinning room. I was driving the guys crazy, even Princess was annoyed with me.

 _"She said she was coming but what if she didn't?_ I thought. _Could I blame her for not coming?_ My mind was running through all the worst-case scenarios I could come up with. It was driving me mad.

"Relax, Lance," chimed in Allura. "She said she was coming, she will be here. Just make sure you are outside ready to greet her in," she said in a commanding voice.

Taking Allura's advice, I head outside and wait for her to arrive. About 7 carriages came and went until finally her carriage pulled up. As she stepped out of the carriage, her face had a calm expression emanating. When I finally saw what she wore, the vision took my breath away. The color red brought out the natural beauty I had developed to love over the year. When I asked Raven the color she would wear she simple said 'Red'. It made me chuckle because it got my thinking of Red Lion.

Her hair was up with a few tendrils loose around her face. As she made her way towards the castle, she was looking all around except straight ahead. I started to walk towards her when I noticed she had lost her footing. I quickly grabbed her by the elbows, as I didn't want her to fall. When she looked up, she gave me the shy smile I looked forward to see everyday.

"Mr. McClain" she said.

"Ms. Snow" was all I replied back.

I extended my hand and as she gently placed her hand on mine; it felt like home to me. She gave me a quizzical look but as I smiled, her face relaxed. As we walked in, we went directly to the dance floor. I didn't care that it was rude that I had not introduced her to any of the other guest. I just wanted to dance with her all night. She didn't seem to mind either because she would have given some type of protest.

I gently placed my left hand on her waist, taking her left hand with my right to lead her with the Arusian waltz. I mentally thanked Allura for teaching me the ballroom dance. We glide in unison on the dance floor and in my mind we are the only two people in the world tonight: my lady in Crimson Red. I look forward to the day it will be Mr. Mrs. McClain. As the thought came into my head, the little red velvet box makes its presence known in my left side jacket pocket. My smile widens more on what tonight will hold for us as well as the rest of our future.


End file.
